Just so you Know
by Angelintheshadows15
Summary: Mara Lewis moved back suddenly to her hometown of Ipswich. But she is obviously hiding something from her old friends, who at first dont even know its her. when they do find out how will they react and what is she hiding? Calebxoc.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is my new Covenant story I hope you all like it as much as my last one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my made up characters.

Chapter one: Back home

It was like every other day as rain fell from cloudy skies, Ipswich would never change. Sighing I walked up to the tall overbearing building called Spencer Academy, I hated private schools but it was basically the only school in Ipswich. Students stared at me as I walked by them in my ripped jeans and muddy t-shirt.

"Why are they staring at us?" I glanced at my best friend Julie actually forgetting she was there, I shrugged my shoulders even though I knew the answer. Spencer was filled with snotty little rich kids who couldn't handle anything new, not that I was new but I doubt anyone recognized me.

"Their snobs Jules just ignore them." We walked tall toward the Provosts office ignoring everyone; I sure as hell didn't care what they had to think of me. When we walked into the office the secretary looked at us with spite like we were trash that didn't belong here, the stupid bitch.

"We are here to see Provost Higgins." The lady just pointed to the door and we walked in sitting in the fine leather seats. An old graying man sat in the tall back chair behind the desk, his eyes locked with mine.

"Its nice to see you again Mara, how is the family." I nearly growled at the old man, of course he knew who I was. The last time I had seen this man was freshman year when he practically kicked me out of Spencer for a fight with a group of boys.

"Their good Provost, This Julie Hansen and we are very glad you accepted us here." I had one of my fake smiles plastered on my lips and my voice was overly sweet. The Provost then began a long speech about the school and my family's history here, like I didn't already know this crap. I leaned back in the chair and pretended to listen while Julie on the other hand was engrossed in the things I never told her, it wasn't like she needed to know it all. Finally after what seemed like hours the Provost was done with his speaker.

"Your dorm is 215 and here are your class schedules." With a quick thank you, Julie and I collected our keys and classes before we left the horrid office.

"I never want to go back in there again." I sighed to myself but I knew that eventually I would go back if I caused as much trouble as I did when I was a freshman. But I am a senior now, I have grown up. We walked in silence to our dorm both of us exhausted from the drive here; we drove all the way from Georgia so we were a little tired. As we were passing a classroom Julie stopped suddenly and looked at the door, I knew she would feel it soon.

"do you feel that, the power radiating from this room." She asked as she stared at the door, I just nodded not caring if she saw it. As soon as she stopped looking at the door I began to walk, I knew that she would feel them sooner or later, hell I felt them when I walked in. With another silent trek we reached our dorm, being too lazy to get our bags we decided we would get them later.

"Are we going to bed?" Julie asked yawning; I nodded slipping into the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell to sleep.

_Rain fell from the sky as two boys began to fight as their eyes turning balck they shot power from their hands. The fight seemed endless until the Black haired was trapped on the ground and was being forced to speak, then a fought back again. It was violent until a lightening filled the sky and the Black haired boy was hit with it filling him with more power then he could handle. In one last attempt he sent the other boy flying into a burning barn. _

I was woken up by someone shaking me awake, grunting I rolled away not wishing to wake up. The person laughed and began to tickle me, as it was the only real way to get me out of bed.

"Julie I am going to kill you." I growled as I sat up ready to pounce on my little friend, but she just smile on her face.

"I have our clothes get dressed the nice boys who helped me invited us to a bar." I went to say no but she glared telling me it was not a question. I couldn't understand Julie was a short little blonde haired, blue eyed angel yet she had a fierce glare. Sighing I rolled out of bed and thought of what to where I knew we would probably be getting dragged to Nicky's since it was the closest bar that allowed minors in. After much debate I picked a tight pair of jeans and a red tight tank top. After changing I brushed my dirty blonde hair and put on some eyeliner before I looked presentable.

"They said they would come get us about now you ready Mara?" I nodded as I walked out of the little bathroom.

"Do me a favor though, don't call me Mara from now on I will go as Maria Willow." I couldn't have the people here remember me; I didn't want them to remember because it would cause major problems for me. She nodded just as there was a knock on the door. She smiled as she opened it and began to talk with the people on the other side, she looked back at me with a glance I couldn't read but I walked over to the door just to understand what she meant. Two of the four sons of Ipswich were standing there with a small black haired beauty beside them.

"Hey I'm Tyler Simms and these are my friends Reid and His girlfriend Anna." I was shocked that Reid had a girlfriend, had he given up his playboy ways for her.

"Nice to meet you I'm Maria Willow and I know you've met Julie." They nodded as I shook all of their hands, the power of the boys came as no shock to me it was all too familiar. I loved the way their power felt when they weren't using it, it was a hum soft and calm but the second they used it became a violent almost scream. We walked down the hall and everyone talked but me, I felt like the fifth wheel because of the look Tyler kept giving Julie, I knew that look I had seen it a few times before.

"So Maria tell us about yourself, Julie told us how you guys met but that's all we know." Tyler asked as he drove down the road, hmm what should I tell them.

"Well I'm 17, I have an older brother and that's all." I had nothing else to say. Tyler wouldn't accept that and neither would Reid, they began to question me on different things. I ignored them and finally we reached Nicky's and the second I stepped out of the car I could feel the hum of all four powers combined, it almost made me smile, I loved the feeling of it around me. Julie felt it too but it frightened her more than it comforted her, she didn't like other people who possessed a power, lets just say she had a bad experience. Tyler led us into the crowded bar and I immediately saw faces of people I knew, like Aaron Abbot and his crew. I followed Tyler as he led us to a round table that was bigger than the others and at the table sat to happy couples.

"Maria, Julie these are our friends Caleb, Pogue, Sarah and Kate." I smiled sweetly at all of them even the blonde who gave me a horrible vibe but it was probably just my imagination. I sat down next to Pogue as Julie left with Tyler to go play pool, just like usual.

"So where you from Maria, you look familiar?" I looked at Kate; leave it to her to recognize me.

"Well I was born and raised here in Massachusetts but I moved during freshman year." I hoped to god it wasn't enough information for them to figure it out. They all nodded not saying anything, soon we all began to talk about cars and what we liked to do for fun which was good, and though I didn't want them to know who I was I felt wonderful around them. Pogue's power was growing stronger I could feel it, and I knew is birthday was only in a few weeks. Even though his power was going stronger it still had the same feeling to it, each boy's power had a different feel to it. Pogue's was rough kind of untamed just like him, Tyler's was quiet but when used it would flare up fast screaming out. Caleb's was still the same soft mellow feeling even if he had more power then he should, I loved the way his power felt. Last Reid's power feeling was still as seductive as the day I left, his power calls out to anyone who can feel it. I took a sip of the soda that had been placed in front of me as I felt a surge of power, it was Reid, and did that boy ever stop. Quickly I got up out of my seat and headed over to where the pool tables were, I saw Julie standing off to the side fear hidden in her eyes. I stood next to her and placed an arm around her as Caleb and Pogue approached Reid, just as he went to punch Abbot.

"Julie lets go." I took her hand and led her back to the table where Kate and Sarah still sat; I sat Julie down and smiled before taking my own seat.

"She okay?" I nodded to Kate and thanked her for her concern, Julie was nervous I could tell. I could feel the screaming of the power as Reid began to use then I felt Caleb's power flare up and it almost became too much for me to handle, thank god it wasn't all of them. I tried to stay come as they fought and then finally the power surge calmed back down to a hum. As soon as it calmed I joined Julie as she conversed with the other girls, I was thankful that she couldn't sense the power the way I did. I laughed as Sarah began to tell us about her life back in Boston, public schools were so much better than this.

"Sorry, Reid was being a prick." Caleb kissed Sarah's cheek before he took a seat next to her and Pogue sat down next to Kate. It was quiet at the table for a second; it was awkward it was just silent.

"Are Reid, Tyler and Anna still here, they're our ride." Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances and they almost seemed to be talking through their minds.

"They left but I could take you both back to Spencer." I went to argue that it wasn't necessary but Julie agreed. I should have told her about my past here before we showed up, I have to tell her soon though. The table once more fell silent and I hated it so I got up and walked out of the bar, I figured if its quiet when not just go out side. I leaned against the side of the bar just breathing, no thoughts were in my head and for once I felt calm.

"Maria, You out here?" I looked over at the person who came out the door and smiled at them. Pogue came over and leaned against the building next to me, he smiled back at me before looking up at the sky.

"You know you shouldn't be out here alone, this town isn't the exact definition of safe." I laughed, this town was so safe, nothing happened here but maybe something did.

"Yea but I can handle myself." Pogue laughed this time and shook his head at me, he was so sweet. We stood in silence for a little more until Caleb came out with Julie saying she wanted to go back. I nodded and followed them to Caleb's mustang after saying goodbye to Pogue. Julie took a seat in the back while I sat down next to Caleb in the front; it was silent for a moment until I turned on the radio.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with someone's radio?" I smiled at Caleb as he changed the radio station back to the one I switched it from.

"Yea, someone used to tell me that a lot." I smiled at the though of Caleb's father when we were little. He used to drive me around with him and Caleb but I used always change the radio station getting myself in trouble.

"Then do not mess with my radio little girl." Caleb smiled and I couldn't help but laugh at him. God he was as beautiful as the day I walked out of Spencer over two years ago. The drive fell silent again minus the radio and Julie's steady breathing as she slept. It was awkward I had nothing else to say to Caleb, I had known the boy for years but I couldn't bring it up I was someone else to them now. I stared out the car window into the night and just stayed quiet until we pulled up to Spencer.

"Thanks for giving us a ride Caleb." I said taking the sleeping Julie out of the backseat; she was way lighter than she looked. Caleb nodded as he leaned against his car smiling.

"I'm always glad to help." He got back into his car and drove away; with one last smile to myself I walked with Julie back to the dorm.

Gently I laid my best friend on her bed before I sat down on my own, seeing the boys again was far too stressful. Why had I ever agreed to come back to this place? I stood up from my bed and began to unpack my bags, I figured it be best to get it done now instead of tomorrow. As I unpacked I found a picture, it was of me and the guys the day of Caleb's fifteenth birthday just a week before I left town. Smiling I placed the picture on my nightstand before I changed into my pajamas. I looked over the picture once more before I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

_A motorcycle was speeding down a rainy road way too fast to stop. The bike made no plans to stop as a man appeared in the road instead, the biker just speed up more with all intentions of hitting him. Words were spoke by the man as he sent the bike and the driver flying through the air, his eyes as black as night._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay thanks for the two reviews I got I am so happy you like my story. Here is the second chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot, and original characters.

Chapter 2: You remind me

The morning came all too quickly for me as I shot up from my nightmarish sleep. I slowly but surely slipped out of bed and began to get ready. I noticed that Julie was no where in sight which probably meant she was already going to class, she liked to be early. Once I was fully dressed I grabbed a few notebooks off my desk and headed out toward my class. The halls were dead silent as I walked, maybe I was late, I couldn't understand how it was so quiet. I walked slowly to the classroom and almost didn't enter but Julie saw me through the door, sighing I walked into the class room feeling all eyes on me.

"Nice of you to join us, what is your name Miss?" I walked toward the teacher with a smile plastered on my face, a fake smile of course.

"My name is Maria Willow." The name felt so foreign to me but it was the price I had to pay for hiding from them. The teacher looked over his class list in confusion, shit I forgot the name wouldn't be on there my real one would. Closing my eyes for a second I replaced my real name with the fake one on the paper. Hopefully the boys wouldn't sense the power, I barley used any. As soon as I opened my eyes the teacher looked up at me with a smile on his face showing me he had found the name.

"Well nice to meet you Maria, take a seat by Mr. Danvers. Mr. Danvers please raise your hand." Caleb smiled like a gentlemen and raised his hand, I silently climbed up the steps toward the riser he was on. I slipped into the spot next to him and placed my notebooks on the table in front of us, Julie looked up from the row in front of me and smiled. I nodded at her just as the teacher began a lecture on American history, joy.

"I didn't think you would show." I looked over at Caleb as he spoke, those he was talking to me he still faced forward.

"Yea well I'm here." I leaned forward trying to focus on anything but the boring teacher. I finally found something to distract me, it was the pulse of power, someone was using but I was having a hard time figuring out who. My mind was filled with other thoughts so I cleared them all away and closed my eyes focusing on the pulses of power. I didn't want to use my power seeing as Caleb was so close but I needed to know who was using. Slowly I pushed my power out and began to search for the source through out the school, when I was extremely close to finding out who it was something brought me back. A hand fell on my knee causing me to open my eyes; I turned my head to Caleb who was blushing as he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry it was an accident." He still didn't look at me, I nodded and tried to feel the pulse of power again but it was gone. I focused then on the lecture even though it was boring, once the class ended I rushed down to meet Julie. Quickly I pulled her out of the class room and down the hall to an empty alcove where we could talk. Once I made sure we were alone I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Did you feel it Julie?" my blonde friend before me looked at me with udder confusion. I couldn't understand, she should have felt it, I felt it.

"Feel what Mara, I didn't feel anything." I leaned my head against the stone wall, was I just going crazy or did I really feel someone using.

"Someone was using last period while we were in class." Julie shook her head at me and leaned forward just a little bit.

"The only person I felt using was you, do you want to get us caught _again?"_ Julie said no more as she walked out of the alcove and headed to our next class. Why didn't she feel it, I could feel it or was the boys power clouding my mind? I couldn't take it. I wasn't going to get us caught, I barley used enough for the boys to notice. Sighing I left the alcove and headed to make next class, making sure I was not late this time. All through class I sat next to Julie who seemed mad at me, I hated having her mad me she was my only true friend at the moment.

All my attempts to talk to Julie through our classes were useless and at lunch I didn't even go to the cafeteria what was the point she was pissed off. I walked to the forest surrounding our school in hopes to find some peace and maybe find words to calm Julie down. Rain was falling lightly on the ground and I didn't mind, I just kept walking toward the trees. Once I found a suitable almost dry place amongst the trees I sat down and began to mediate losing myself in the sound of the rain. I took deep steady breathes as I began to focus on the nature around me when I felt it again, the pulse of power. Unlike in class it was closer it felt as though it was right beside me, slowly I opened my eyes ready to attack the person but when I opened my eyes fully there was no one there. I must have been going crazy because I could still feel the pulsing of the power, it took a look all around me but not a soul was in sight.

"Just calm down, it's just your imagination." I spoke to myself, I was getting nervous. I had never felt a power that wasn't attached to someone or something before. Standing up I brushed off the leaves and anything else that stuck to me as I sat, I needed to get away. I walked out of the forest always checking over my shoulder as I walked, the power was still there somewhere. I was fucking crazy; I needed to get away from the hell that was this school. As I exited the forest I noticed lunch must have ended because no one was there, I smiled to myself and walked over to my Impala. Getting into my car I drove off campus to the only place I could think of, the colony house, it was probably a big mistake but it was chance.

After much driving, I finally arrive at the old colony; the road was the same as I remember it, beautiful. I drove in absolute silence down the road toward the old colony house, on the way I saw the Puntman barn, or more what was left of it. What had gone on there? Shaking my head not wanting to think about it I drove the few extra miles to the house, I stopped my car and debated whether or not to get out. I sat there for a few more minute before I backed up and drove away, I couldn't go in there it would blow my whole hiding thing. So I just drove around Ipswich all day and into the night not caring that I missed all my classes, I needed to think.

It was late when I arrived back in Spencer maybe nine or ten; I had gotten myself lost on a familiar back road. After parking my car next to a familiar silver Mustang I headed back to my dorm. The first thing I noticed as I approached my dorm was the familiar humming of the boys power, I sighed before walking into my dorm. I was not surprised to see all four boys sitting around the room as Julie paced, something was wrong. I could feel Julie's power as it matched her racing heart, she was frightened.

"Julie what's wrong, why are they here?" I sounded a little snootier than I wished but I was not in the mood to deal with my past at the moment. Julie looked at me with nervous eyes, whatever she wanted to say had to be changed because the boys were here.

"I got a call from him." I swallowed hard; there was no way this guy could find us we fell off the face of the earth.

"Okay how did her find us and you still didn't answer my question why are they here?" I needed them to leave so Julie and I could talk freely about the situation at hand. She took a seat on her bed and then looked at all the boys.

"They were there when he called; they offered to protect us from him." I was enraged, we didn't need their protection. They wouldn't use magic in fear of us finding out and they didn't know what they were up against, they couldn't protect us.

"Julie we can handle it, he probably doesn't even know where we are so calmed down okay." I took a seat on the floor in front of her trying to reason with my best friend. She needed to see that we didn't need them.

"Look whether you like it or not you guys are our friends now, we're going to protect you. Maria he threatened both of you, doesn't that scare you?" I stood up and turned to face Pogue, it didn't scare me. What scared me was the unknown power and possible them finding out who I was.

"No I'm not scared of him, he can't find us and if he does we fight him. Alone." All four boys shook their heads at me, why the hell did they have to be so stubborn.

"You're not scared? He said he had someone in this school that told him where you are, how can that not scare you." I shrugged my shoulders at him and turned back to Julie, I needed her to get them to leave but I could still see the fear in her eyes.

"Fine stay all you want, nothing is going to happen. He wont do anything." I walked over to my dresser, grabbed my shower stuff and my pajamas. "I'm taking a shower." Not even waiting for them to reply or try to stop me from going alone.

The halls were filled with an eerie silence as I walked through them, it gave me chills. I couldn't believe he called Julie; he wouldn't come looking for us with all these people around. Could the power I felt today be his little spy, could he really know where we are? When I finally reached the bathroom I found it empty, sighing I stripped down and climbed into a shower washing away the day. While I was in the middle of rinsing my hair I felt the pulse of power once more but this time I didn't try to find it I just ignored it, I was going to forget all about it. Finally I finished my shower, I dried my self off before changing into my pajamas, once I was changed I headed out of the shower.

"Mara." I heard voice call my name through the silence of the bathroom, it was a taunting voice, and it was his voice. I took a deep breathe telling myself it wasn't real before I walked out of the bathroom back to my room.

"Mara, why are you ignoring me?" I closed my eyes trying to block out the voice, I couoldnt tell where it was coming from.

"Go away." I growled under my breath, I knew he wasn't there but I knew I needed to say it out loud.

"Um I just came to check on you." I looked ahead of me to see Caleb; I didn't even see him approach. A blush creped onto my cheeks out of embarrassment, I looked down at my belongings not wanting to look at his face.

"Sorry, I was just talking to myself, and you didn't need to check on me I was fine." In a second my attitude was back, I refused to let my guard down fully in front of this kid.

"Look I'm just trying to be your friend Maria, let me help you." I glared daggers at him, I didn't need his help. Shaking my head I walked past him and headed toward my room which was still filled with the boys and Julie. As sson as I walked in I saw Julie playing cards with Pogue and Reid while Tyler sat in the corner reading a book. I huffed over to my dresser dropping my stuff off before I turned to leave once more.

"I'm going for a walk." And like before I didn't want for them to say I word I just walked out of the room and headed down the hall. As I walked down the hall I could hear footsteps behind me, at first I was almost too scared to turn around until I heard Caleb's voice call out my name, it was still so foreign but I stopped walking.

"Let me come with you please, so one talk and if you hate me after that than fine." I nodded and began to walk once more with Caleb beside me. I couldn't understand why Caleb why was trying so hard to be my friend, I couldn't understand it. I mean yea Caleb was such a kind boy but he usually didn't go out of his way to make others like him, it just wasn't his style. It was quiet between us as we walked out of the school; I was glad the rain had stopped, since there was no rain I stopped at a bench and sat down. I felt Caleb sit beside me but for a second neither of us a spoke.

"Hey did I do something to make you made, I mean you seemed okay last night when I drove you home." He did nothing wrong, he deserve my anger. I just couldn't let it go, there were just some things in life I can't forget.

"No it's not something you did. There are just a lot of things on my mind; lets just forget I was a bitch. Do you forgive me?" It's not like I needed his forgiveness I just didn't want him hounding me all the time.

"Of course, how about we just talk." I nodded to Caleb, maybe it would best just to talk. "Okay you said you had a brother, what's he like?"

"My brother is so over protective and I miss him like crazy." I smiled thinking about Ryan my older brother; I hadn't seen him in over a year. "Okay so tell me something about you." Caleb seemed to ponder for a moment before he spoke.

"Well my father recently died and I am the oldest of my friends." I nodded feeling a pang of guilt over his father dying. Though I had no control over it I just wished I had been there for him.

"I'm sorry for loss; I lost my parents when I was about fifteen." He nodded and I felt his hand on top of mind. I knew it was a comforting gesture but I still slipped my hand from under his.

"You know you remind my friend, she moved away a few years ago. You just look like her but at the same time you're so different." I froze, I knew he was talking about me, I was just glad he noticed the differences between me and the old me.

"Oh, glad I remind you of someone." After that our conversation fell silent, I think neither of us knew what to say to each other. I don't hang long we sat out there before Caleb insisted we go back in side but as soon as we stood up off the bench I felt that power again and I knew Caleb must have felt it too because he instantly tensed. He looked over our shoulders as we walked back into the school he was nervous about something. When we got back to the dorm Julie was fast asleep and the guys we were whispering quietly in the corner.

"Caleb you and Pogue are staying in our room, we need to go and talk." Tyler's voice was quiet and rushed; they knew something was going on. Caleb looked concerned but he followed the boys as they left but he cast a worried glance in my direction before he departed. Once they were gone I climbed into my bed and tried to fall asleep but I could feel the pulsing power, it was getting closer and it wasn't going away this time. I laid there as I felt it, pulse around me, it had to be connected to someone here in Spencer and that was scary. Finally though I was able to close my eyes long enough to fall to sleep, or as close to sleep as I could get with out dreaming like I had the past two times.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I am so sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I'm leaving fro Florida tomorrow and I figured I may as well give you guys something. Oh and thanks soo much for the reviews hope you guys like it.

_**Flashback**_

Chapter 3: Her

* * *

I saw the days passed faster then I first thought, it has been a week since we have moved back. I would love to say that everything was normal and the guys left us alone but they didn't, they hung around us every waking moment.

I sat in class waiting for the bell to ring, it was Friday once again and I needed out of here. Caleb sat beside me glancing up at me every once and a while as if I was going to disappear in a second. I felt over crowded, I just wanted to be alone but I was never allowed far enough away. I closed my eyes and thought of ways I could get away today and I decided I would go off into the woods directly after class; I needed to get a little freedom. So I patiently waited for the bell to ring and as soon as it did I was gone, I took off out of class room and then out of the school to my sanctuary.

I had managed to avoid them all and was satisfied as I sat under a tree thinking about nothing. It was soothing to be alone and just breathe in the forest air, to just clear my head of all my troubles.

"Now what do we have here?" The voice sent chills down my spin as he called out around me, laughing the person was laughing. As I closed my eyes I could feel it once again the power, I was stronger now as if someone was using right next to me. With that I felt it; my body was sent flying into a tree a few feet away. I hit the tree with a sickening thud and I fell to the ground breathless. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with unfamiliar boy around my age maybe older.

"Poor poor little Mara, hiding from her friends. I wonder how they would feel if I told them." I glared at the boy, his power was strong and now that I could see his eyes were black I could tell he had the power the boys had. But this man's power was stronger, darker almost like someone else's.

"You won't." With a flick of my wrist I sent the boy flying in the opposite direction and I was able to sit up despite the shooting pain I felt in my lower back. I could hear the boy move around and I could feel his power grow stronger and angrier as he approached me. I tried to stand but it didn't matter before I knew it the man was in front of me, he growled at me before he grabbed my by my throat lifting me off the ground. I was so focused on trying to breathe that my power froze up, that was the only problem with my power.

"Wow your definitely as pretty as he described, but I like your little friends Julie better." I started kicking my feet trying to hit the mother fucking. I can't believe he was talking about Julie like that.

"Lea..ve her ." I was chocking as I tried to speak to this loser. He shook his head at me as he smirked.

"Well I have to go now before they find out I'm here, oh and give the boys a message for me. Tell them Chase said hi." With that he sent me flying into another tree, though this time I landed on my wrist, I winced as I heard it crack. I cried out in pain as the boy named Chase laughed before he diapered, it was all too much. I sat on the ground for a good five minutes before I was able to stand up, it was a task within itself but I did it. I limped slowly out of the woods, determined to make it to my room without being seen by anyone, the only good thing was that class had end already and most everyone was in their dorms.

After a long painful walk I arrived at my room and was glad to feel that the boys were not there, slowly I opened the door to see the shocked face of Julie. I didn't let her speak before I turned around locking the door before I fell to the ground from all the pain.

"Julie…" I barley whispered as I leaned against the door, I could see tears forming in the small blonde's eyes as helped me up and sat me on the bed.

"What happened?" I shook my head not answering as Julie took my wrist in her hand, it was broken I could tell from all the pain in one single movement. "You want me to heal it?"

I nodded answering her question as she slowly closed her eyes focusing all her power into my wrist. It hurt as the bones mended back together, I nearly cried out but I was just when it was done. Julie looked at me concerned before she asked what else was hurt, I sighed unbuttoning my shirt taking it off and laid down on my stomach. I heard her gasp as she ran her hand along my lower back, I cried out this time though. I felt the warmth of her power flow through me as a long banging came at our door.

"Julie you in there, we couldn't find her." I flinched and held in my hiss of pain as Julie's hand came down on my back out of her shock.

"Sorry." She whispered before she went back to concentrating on healing me, leaving me to speak to the boys.

"God damn it, I leave for one minute and I get a search party." I heard Reid's laughter through the door and then someone tried to open the door.

"Why is the door locked, can we come in?" Caleb's voice sounded desperate and filled with worry.

"Not right this second hold on." I couldn't understand what was taking so long with my back, what I did know was that it hurt a lot. It was silent for a few minutes before the boys began to knock on the door once more asking to come in multiple times. I guess when hey got no response they thought we were in trouble and decided to bust down our door because just as Julie finished healing me the door was thrown open. Julie jumped back and I stood up facing four boys. Caleb's face was bright red as he cast his eyes in another direction, Pogue and Tyler both averted their eyes shyly while Reid stared opening at my nearly naked chest.

"Shit I told you not to come in." I quickly turned my back on the four boys a blush creeping onto my own cheeks. I walked quickly over to my dresser grabbing a shirt before pulling it over my head.

"Sorry." All the boys spoke at once as I turned around my blush finally fading. "We though you two were in trouble."

I rolled my eyes as I sat on my bed; Julie just looked at me still concerned for my well being. It was silent as the boys stood in our room and looked nervously around the room; it was as if they expected to find something or someone. Had they felt Julie using?

Caleb's P.o.V

I decided it would be the best course of action to force open the door, what if the girls were in trouble. I knew we all felt the power radiating beyond the door, it was something none of us had felt before. So a slight amount of power I shoved the door open, instantly regretting it as I saw Maria in her bra. I could feel my face heat up as I cast my eyes away quickly, that was more than I had wished to see. She quickly turned around putting on a shirt .

"Sorry." We all said at the same time before we went and sat around their room. "We though you two were in trouble."

Mira rolled her eyes while we looked around the room, I could have sworn I felt magic coming from this room. Sighing I took a seat at the desk looking around the room while everyone else sat. I watched Maria as she talked to everyone, every moved she made reminded me of Mara. I wasn't the only one either all of the boys had come up to me saying how much seeing this girl made them think of Mara, think of all the mistakes we made. Reid sat next to Maria openly flirting with the girl and I had to admit it made me angry it brought up memories of him with another girl.

_**I walked slowly down the hall to my girlfriend's dorm anxious to see her. I loved my girlfriend more than anything in the world and I was about to give her the best birthday gift ever. When I reached her dorm I could hear muffled sounds coming from inside but I figured it was probably just her and her roommate so I slowly opened the door.**_

"_**Reid, maybe we shouldn't." But it didn't matter he kissed her again just as I walked in. Mara my girlfriend since we were thirteen was kissing my best friend.**_

"_**MARA?!" Her head whipped toward me and I could see the sorrow etched on her features. **_

"_**Caleb, its not." But I didn't even give her a chance to explain; I dropped the box with her gift and walked out. **_

I didn't even know Maria it was just everything about her except some small features reminded me of Mara. The way she laughed and the way her blue eyes light up when she smiles, god. Reid was trying way too hard with this girl, he had a girlfriend so why the hell was he flirting with her.

"Reid seriously lay off you have a girl and im not into you." Maria's voice was cocky as she patted the blonde boy on the shoulder. I suppressed my laugh as Reid look down at the ground defeated.

"Oh come on Mara." Reid said back now smiling at the girl but the smile faded quickly as he caught his mistake. The boys and I all exchanged looks while the girls looked on confused.

"Sorry I meant Maria…HAhaha." Reid tried to cover up the slip but it failed. Neither of the girls said a word though they just went on with their conversations as usual. I watched Maria again out of the corner of my eye, it was so crazy how two girls could look so much alike. As I watched her talk, she turned to me locking her blue eyes with my brown ones. A small smile formed on her lips as she closed her as for a moment and then I felt it. It was small but it was burst of power but it disappeared as soon as it came. Who could be using power, it was like nothing I had ever felt before it was raw, and untouched. I looked around the room to see if anyone else had felt it but they acted as if nothing happened.

"You know what we're going camping this weekend you guys should come?" Tyler smiled over at Julie; uh oh Tyler had a crush. Julie smiled back while Maria looked utterly petrified at the thought.

"We would love to." Julie replied while Maria glared at her with vengeance. I could only guess that Julie disliked camping.

"That's great; Reid and I will pick you two up at like 7 in the morning." Tyler didn't let Maria argue because before she could open her mouth, he and Reid were gone leaving Pogue and I with the girls.

"Why did you agree you know how I feel about nature?" Maria sighed getting up and walking into the small bathroom, Julie just sat there smiling. Pogue and I exchanged glancing figuring it was time for us to make an exit.

"Well glad your both okay. We are going home but Reid and Tyler are not far if you need anything." Pogue told Julie as I just stood at the door waiting; there was something I had to door before we went home I just hoped Pogue would agree. Julie said her goodbyes before she ushered us out of her room. Pogue and I made a silent walk out of the droms but instead of going to the car I made my way over to administrations.

"Caleb no, not this time." Pogue said as he walked beside me. I laughed. Last time we did this we found out the new kid was actually part of the covenant of silence.

"I know I just felt something." I confessed as I hopped the gate, with a reluctant Pogue behind me.

"What do you really expect to find Caleb? What do want to find, do you really want to believe that these girls are the cause of the power?" I sighed, I didn't even know. I just wanted to be sure after chase I wasn't willing to take a chance. Or maybe I just wanted to confirm that Maria wasn't Mara, I needed to know for sure. Quietly we walked over to the filing cabinet looking for both girls names, Julie's was easy to find. We read over it finding nothing out of the ordinary, both parents died a few years ago in car crash nothing too major.

"See, Caleb your being paranoid." I nodded and went in search of Maria's file but there was a problem. There were no Maria Willow's on file at our school.

"Caleb, maybe it's a mix up." Pogue whispered as he began to look with me. Why wouldn't her file be in there but that's when something else caught my eye as I looked through other files. There in clean black ink it read 'Lewis, Mara'. My heart stopped in my chest as I pulled out the file.

"Maybe it's her old one." I said to myself but Pogue wouldn't agree. He took the file and placed on the filing cabinet searching trough it, and on the first page was a very recent picture of Mara with her older brother.

"Caleb it's her. Maria is Mara." At that very moment all I could think was why.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant characters or the characters of Supernatural I am just borrowing them, I do own anyone you don't know. I do not own the lyrics or the title of the chapter they both belong to Disciple the band.

Chapter 4: Things left unsaid.

* * *

Slowly my eyes opened as my phone began to ring next to my ear, sighing I rolled over to answer it. As I did this I noticed it was late. Who would be calling me when they knew I was dead asleep.

"What?" I asked groggily as I sat up in bed, who ever was calling me better have a fucking good reason to.

"Mara, thank god I got you. I wasn't sure I would." The worried voice as it came through the phone shook me out of my slumber. It was dean, why was he calling?

"Dean what happened, why are you calling me?" He never calls unless something is wrong or he needs help. I could hear him sigh to him self as if he wasn't ready for what he was about to say.

"Mara, its about Ryan. He was hurt when we were on the hunt earlier, I'm sorry." I felt tears well up in my eyes, my brother was hurt. My only real family I had left, was hurt and I wasn't even there beside him in his time of need.

"Where are you guys, I want to see him now." I slide out of bed and began to look around for clothes to put on. I tried to stay quiet as to not wake Julie who I knew was a very light sleeper.

"Jersey, right out side Princeton. You know the Hospital there right?" I tired to think as I heard a long groan come from Julie.

"Yea look I will be there in a few hours, just tell him I love him Dean." The older male agreed and hung up the phone just as Julie rolled out of bed and faced me in the dark.

"Who was that Mara?" I threw the bag I had put some extra clothes in onto the bed as I began to change into my other clothes.

"Dean, Ryan is hurt." It was all I had time to say because just as I finished a loud knock come from the other side of our door. I looked over at Julie confused but she slowed walked over to the door to see four angry boys. I looked over my shoulder catching Caleb's biting glare which dissipated as soon as he saw my tear stained cheeks.

"Can we help you?" Julie asked politely but I could hear the nervous tone in her voice as the boys powers began to grow angry just as their mood was.

"Yea you can we need to talk with you friend." Tyler's voice was biting a tone I had never heard from the young boy, what had gotten into him.

"Well that's going to have to wait; I'm leaving for the weekend. So camping for me is cancelled." I spoke to them over my shoulder as I grabbed my bag and headed toward them.

"Run away as usual." Reid whispered so I could barley hear it and I almost didn't but his lips gave him away. What was he talking about?

"Wait, I'm coming too." I shook my head at my friend, I couldn't allow Julie to leave I had to do this alone.

"Julie its best you stay, I have to see him by myself." Julie nodded sadly as she glanced at the boys as if telling them to move out of my way.

"Where you going?" Caleb seemed to be the only calm one but his voice was still bitter as he spoke to me and he couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Not that its any of your business my brother is in the hospital I have to see him." with that I walked through the group of boys blocking my way and headed out of Spencer. What was with them, why couldn't they look at me with out glaring? Had they figured it out? There was no way I was extremely careful not to let on too much of whom I was. My thoughts dissipated as I approached my car, sighing I opened it throwing my bag in the back seat. Just as I was about to climb into the front seat my phone began to ring once more, sighing I answered it again hoping it wasn't dean with bad news.

"hello." I was leaned against the side of my car shivering from the Ipswich night air blowing around me.

"Hello darling." My voice was caught in my throat as a silky voice came over the line, no it wasn't possible I changed my phone number. I did everything in my power to make sure he could never find me again.

"Whats wrong Mara, cat got your tongue." I growled before I closed the phone tears coming to my eyes, it was all too much for me to handle in one night. Slowly I slid down the side of my car until I was sitting on the cold damp concrete of the parking lot, I couldn't take this. My phone rang once again but I couldn't answer it, I knew it was him again.

"Mar. Maria, are you still out here?" Caleb's voice was soft but loud at the same time, I at first debated weather or not to answer the boy. Sighing I wiped away my tears and stood up just as Caleb approached my car.

"What?" I cringed as my voice cracked. It showed my weakness something I no longer wished to do in front of this boy.

"You cant drive in your condition, let me take you okay, Mar..ia I want to help." I noticed that for the second time he had trouble saying Maria, was he thinking of me more and more like Mara, that wasn't good.

"I'm fine." I flared in the boy's direction and went to get into the car only to feel his tight grip on my wrist. I turned around and faced Caleb looking into his stormy eyes, there were so many emotions running through them that it was hard to tell what was going on.

"Look let me help you please." His voice was now pleading with me, I sighed it wasn't good but he was right.

"Fine." I handed him the keys before I walked over to the other side of the car getting into the passenger seat. Soon Caleb too climbed into my car and began to drive away from the looming halls of Spencer. The drive started out in dead silence until I turned on the radio drowning myself into the music. I closed my eyes listening to the lyrics of the songs only to b interrupted by Caleb clearing his throat and it was then that I noticed the car had come to a stop.

"Why did you stop?" I asked confused as I looked out the window to see trees on all sides.

"We need to talk." I glared at the boy who the hell did he think he was, but by the serious look on his face I could tell it was not good. I stared at him for a second before I looked down at the dashboard in front of me.

"Can it wait?" My voice was so quiet that it even shocked me, why was I being so quiet.

"No it can't." His voice was sullen but yet demanding at the same time, I didn't like it. I stared at the dashboard thinking about all the possibilities. Did he know who I was, or did he figure out about my powers? I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes thinking, hoping that whatever had to say would be quick.

"Maria i…" Before he could finish though my cell rang cutting off his sentence, sighing I opened my eyes and answered the damn phone.

"Hello." Part of me was hoping it was dean and part of me was hoping it was anyone but the man who called earlier.

"Maria, we may have a problem." I was confused to hear Julie's worried tone on the other end of the phone. I could tell she was nervous because your voice was shaky and distraught.

"What kind of problem?" I asked quietly hoping Caleb wouldn't hear but of course he did, the boy turned toward me and starred.

"Maria they know." Before she could finish the phone was taken from her and hung up, what did they know. I closed my phone and locked my blue eyes with Caleb's brown.

"Caleb what do you know?" My voice was nervous and my hand was on the handle of the car ready to run if I needed to. If he knew something that I didn't like then I was going to run wasn't it what I did best anyway. He sighed before leaning back in his seat closing his eyes as if he was battling with himself. There was no fucking time to fight with himself I needed to get to my brother.

"Maria, I know who you are okay. I know your Mara, the girl I grew up with, the little girl that I fell in love with." I couldn't believe it how the hell did he figure it out, I didn't like it. Quickly I went to open the door only to find it locked by Caleb.

"I have a question, Why?" He practically yelled it at me, i had no answer. Well I did but it was definitely not an answer he would like.

"It doesn't matter, either way you're mad. If I had just shown up you guys would have been pissed, if you don't remember I left on horrible terms." I couldn't even look at him, I was guilty for hiding my secret but he should feel just as bad.

"There were no fucking terms Mara, you left in the middle of the fucking night. Leaving me and the boys to wonder where you were for three months. DO you know what that felt like Mara?" I shook my head, no I didn't know what it felt like but I lived my life with the guilt of hurting them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but you're not as innocent as you think Caleb." I I finally looked at him, my eyes staring straight into his.

"What are you talking about?" He was generally confused; of course he knew nothing of what I was talking about.

"Your fucking powers ,yea I know about them. I fucking could feel it the minute you turned thirteen and I lived with you keeping it from me." He looked taken back, but his glare returned as he looked back into my eyes.

"So you had powers too and you never told us. Your such a hypocrite Mara." I glared at him fiercely I wanted out of here.

"Fuck this you bastard, just drive me to the hospital and I'll be out of your life for good this time." I closed my eyes and waited for him to start the car but he didn't, we just sat there in silence.

"Mara, I didn't mean it like that. Let's talk about it." I sighed I was so sick of talking to this kid; I never wanted to look at him again.

"No just take me to my brother." With a heavy sigh Caleb started the car and drove once again. I sat there in the seat just thinking about how I was going to leave this time, I couldn't stay they would hate me. Leaning back the seat I closed y eyes drifting off into my memory.

_**It was completely dark out as I stared out of my dorm room window. I was so guilty, so dirty. My boyfriend, the love of my life, caught me with his best friend. And it wasn't even like that, I didn't like Reid that way he was jus there for me. Sighing I took on look around my room before grabbing the duffel bag I packed with all my clothes and essentials, I was leaving. I debated weather to write a note but I knew the guys wouldn't care, especially Caleb. To him I was probably just another school slut. I frowned deeply as I glanced at the gift from Caleb still lying on the floor. He wouldn't want me to have it now. Taking a deep breathe I walked out of my room and down the halls for what I thought was the last time. I slowly walked down the road away from the looming building that I had called home; with one last glance I said my final goodbye. **_

_**I walked through out the night into the morning until I finally reached an inn on the outskirts of town, hopefully I could find a ride to anywhere but here. I could have called Ryan but that would lead to questions. As soon as I came up to the motel I walked into the reception area and asked for a single room, thank god they had one. After I had gotten my bag settled I headed out of the room in search of food, of course I didn't make it too far before I bumped into someone. **_

"_**Woah sorry there." I looked up to meet the eyes of a handsome stranger. He had dark hair and beautiful eyes that captivated me; the shocking part was he didn't look too much older than me. **_

"_**Its alright I wasn't watching where I was going." I smiled as the boy helped me to my feet.**_

"_**That's okay darling we all have our moments. My name is Ray, and your are?" I smiled at his southern accent it reminded me of all the cowboys in the movies I watched with the boys.**_

"_**Mara." He nodded.**_

"_**Where you headed Mara?" I shrugged I really had no destination; I wanted to get far away from here.**_

"_**Anywhere." I smiled, as Ray smiled down at me.**_

"_**Well then come with me, I'm headed home down south they'd love you there." I guess he knew I was running from something. So without a second thought I agreed to run off with the boy. **_

I was awoken from my memory by a gentle tap on the shoulder. Opening my eyes I came face to face with the hazel eyes of one Dean Winchester. I smiled and jumped out of my seat in order to hug the older boy.

"Missed you too, Mar." I laughed as he set me on the ground casting his gaze over to Caleb as he stepped out of the car. I took Dean's hand as he led me into the hospital where my brother was waiting.

"How's he doing Dean?" I asked unsure of my own voice when it came to the question, I was really ready for the answer.

"He's doing better then they thought but it must be the you know what, but other than that it's not looking too good Mar." I sighed before looking down at the ground; I should have been able to be there for him. The walk Ryan's room was dead silent neither of us willing to speak. As soon as we arrived Dean left me alone and went in search of something as usual, he hated hospitals. Slowly I walked over to my brother's bed, I knew he couldn't hear me but I sat down beside him and began to sing to him.

_It's just a matter of time a few days ago  
I saw you, you were fine  
Remembering what you said  
About the book you read  
The one I got you  
The Beginning of the End  
Oh how we'd talk  
For hours upon end  
What I would give  
Just to do it again  
But you're lying there  
In this hospital bed_  
_Won't you open your eyes  
And let's talk once again_

I stared at him with tears in my eyes just hoping that maybe my song would wake him up but I knew better than that. It was like with our parents, I never got to say goodbye I hoped to god it wouldn't happen again.

_If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face_

I finally let my tears fall, the tears I had been holding in since the car ride, since I found out. I couldn't lose Ryan now, not when I needed him the most. I loved this boy he was my brother my flesh and blood. I held his hand in my just stroking my thumb across the palm like he used to do when I was upset.

"Mara how is he?" I looked over at Caleb not sure of what to say, I couldn't even tell what was wrong. I wasn't there.

"I don't know." I shook my head and looked down at the ground until I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Caleb looking down at me with concern.

"Its okay, your brothers strong he'll pull through I promise." I laughed through my tears how could he promise something he had no control over. I just sat there staring at my brother as he lay injured before me.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over." I looked to the doorway where a nurse stood looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I need her fucking sympathy. Nodding I stood up from the chair before taking one more glance at my brother as I walked out of the room with Caleb. Caleb and I walked down the hall in udder silence, when we reached the lobby I saw both Winchesters were sitting waiting.

"Mar, you and your friend can stay at the motel with us tonight and I will not take no as an answer." I smiled and nodded at Dean as Caleb and I followed them out of the hell whole.


	5. Chapter 5

I Am so extremely sorry it took so long, I have had the worse writers block ever. I have also been going through some family and personal issues. Hope you like this chapter.

I own nothing except my characters.

Chapter 5

After we arrived at the motel, Caleb went off to shower leaving me alone with Dean and Sam. I was glad to see them both again, sighing I flopped down onto one of the beds and closed my eyes. There was just too much to handle at the moment, my brother barley holding on and Caleb knowing the truth. Why couldn't it be like it was before he knew, before I came back to Ipswich?

"Doll you okay?" Dean asked as he lay down beside me, I smiled and hoped he took that as I silent yes.

"You're lying to me Mara, you can lie to everyone else in the world but you can't lie to me." I sighed opening my eyes to look at the boy beside me. He was right, I couldn't lie to Dean it was like a problem I had.

"Okay so I'm not okay whatever." I smiled at him as Sammy rolled his eyes walking out of the room. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room, noticing that it only had two beds, looks like we were going to have to share.

"So what's wrong doll?" Dean's voice was warm against my ear and I couldn't help but smile. I shrugged my shoulders I really couldn't explain how I was feeling. "Come on." Dean encouraged.

"Okay, it's just Ryan being hurt and then some more drama." I didn't really want to explain the Caleb situation to Dean. All Dean knew about Caleb was that Caleb was my old boyfriend and that it ended badly.

"Right, you so love your little friend." Dean laughed but I turned around ready to punch him in the face, I was so not in love with Caleb.

"No way, I don't love him." I glared at Dean who just laughed and leaned down kissing me full on the lips. I was caught off guard but quickly recovered pushing the older boy off me. He fell off the bed laughing his ass off like it was funny. I glared down at him I couldn't believe the nerve of him.

"See told you." I shook my head at the boy before I lay myself in the bed. I did not love Caleb anymore, I couldn't love him. I heard Dean stop laughing as he laid beside me once more. "Sorry." He whispered. I nodded not wishing to fight with him now, there was already too much going on. Dean pulled me close to his body trying to comfort the sadness that was showing on my face.

"Dean, I'm fine." I got off the bed and went and sat on the messed up couch the motel provided for their guests. I heard Dean sigh and I could imagine him shaking his head at me, this was all just too much for me I should have never left my brothers side in the first place. I mean there was no point for me to go back to Ipswich; there was nothing left for me there. I put my head in my hands and just sat there thinking, I couldn't think of what to do first. I had to talk to Caleb, I had to at least attempt to fix things but I also had to call Julie to make sure she was okay. Not that I didn't trust the boys I just didn't trust that Chase character if he was still around. Deciding I had better call Julie first I took out my cell and dialed her number, after about four rings she answered.

"Hey, you okay? How's your brother, did you and Caleb fight?" Julie was talking a mile a minute and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Julie I'm okay, well as okay as I can be. Ryan's fine he's fighting hard you know how he is. And yes Caleb and I fought but it doesn't matter Julie I'm leaving Spencer as soon as Ryan gets better." When I finished speaking Dean sat up in the bed locking eyes with me. I shook my head at his questioning glance as I waited for her reply.

"No your not Mara, you can't always run away." I sighed, what the hell were those fucking boys telling her?

"I'm not running away Julie, I never do. I just do what's best for them. And what the hell are they telling you about me?"

"Their telling me the truth Mara, something you lacked to do in the past. And you know this isn't best for them, they don't want to lose their best friend, again." With that she hung up on me. Great, not only was my brother possibly dying now my best friend was mad at me. I closed my eyes and rested my head in my heads again just as the bathroom door opened.

"The shower is open if you need it Dean." Caleb's voice was calm as he talked to Dean who I could only guess got up and walked into the bathroom. I continued to curse myself for my stupidity, I should have told Julie all about the boys and my past with them but of course I just made up a colorful story for her to believe.

"Mara, hey you okay?" I didn't look up at him but I felt him sit beside me, warmth radiating from his body. He must have taken a really hot shower.

"Fine." I could barley hear myself speak I was so quiet. I heard Caleb sigh and move closer to me causing me to move farther from him.

"Mara, I know your upset. Please just talk to me, I want to help you." I lifted my head and looked him in the eye so he could see the tears falling from my eyes.

"I don't want your help, and why would you want to help the girl who ruined your perfect life." He shook his head at me telling me I was wrong but I wasn't, I knew what I did to him.

"Don't ever think that. I mean yea I was pissed and depressed when I saw you two but I figured if you were happy with him then I was okay with it. I loved you and I wanted you to be happy, even if you didn't want me." I shook my head, this was not a conversation I wanted to be having I mean it was not the right time, hell it would never be the right time for this.

"Not now Caleb please, I cant do this." He nodded understanding or pretending he understood. I nodded as well leaning back into the couch more.

"This guy that called Julie last week, he wasn't just an abusive ex boyfriend was he?" I sighed, this wasn't a better conversation but it was better.

"I kind of wish he was, it would be much easier to get rid of him. But no he's not. He's a vampire who loves to drain witches of their powers. He killed two girls who were part of the Salem covenant before he and his friend came after me and Julie."

"Why would you trust someone like that?" I looked at him, he had no idea.

"You don't understand, I met him soon after I left Spencer and he just made me feel like I belonged. After what happened that's all I wanted, I wanted somewhere that I wouldn't have to worry about what happened in the past. He was sweet, and he didn't pressure me to do anything I didn't want. In a way I guess he reminded me of you until we started dating a year later. He changed he started getting very physical and you know how I feel about that." I took a break from talking to look at Caleb who just seemed to be soaking everything in.

"Yea I remember how you were about your personal space." He laughed smiling at me for the first time really since he found out.

"Anyway, when he started doing that I pulled away from him a little, that's when I met Julie, and we became very close because she was with one of his friends. About three weeks before we came to Spencer, he got angry when I found out about him killing those other girls so he attacked me. Julie was also attacked but she was actually able to kill the guy where I failed. I couldn't kill him, it would have hurt too much at the time and he had too much power. I found Julie and we left." It wasn't that much of a sad story; I mean I didn't tell him all of it. I mean I really didn't want to tell him how I didn't fall in love with Ray; I just wanted to replace him.

"Well if he ever comes after you again like he said, I'm going to be right beside you no matter what Mara, I promise." I looked down at the floor; I didn't want him to say that. I couldn't let him do that it would mean him getting hurt.

"Caleb, your not part of this. I'm not going to watch you get hurt for me." My voice was firm and he knew better then to argue but I knew he wouldn't listen to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before the motel door was flung open a worried Sammy runs in looking frantic. He began pulling out his duffel bag rummaging through it, just as dean walked out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" He asked confused flopping down on a chair in a pair of jeans and no shirt. I had to avert my eyes to keep myself from blushing, it wasn't my fault dean was built.

"Dean, he is at the hospital right now. I went to go see if I could sneak into Ryan's room and I saw him dean." Dean shot up in his chair and grabbed a random shirt.

"Than let's go Sammy." Dean's voice was forceful and almost a growl as he grabbed his keys and headed out of the room. I looked over at Caleb who nodded and we followed the two hunters out of the room and toward the Impala.

"Mara your not coming, dude stay here with her. Do not let her leave the room." Dean called at us from the Impala as he locked the car doors preventing us from getting into the backseat. I wanted to go with them; I needed to help my brother. Caleb nodded grabbing my elbow and walking me back toward the room because he knew if I had my way I would walk to the hospital. Once we were back in the room I sat down on the bed and began to think. I had to find a way to get out of the motel and to the hospital but with Caleb on watch duty that'll never happen. Caleb sat down on the couch staring at his phone before dialing a number.

"Hey man.., yea everything's good. No we didn't really talk too much about it, no. Look I just wanted to tell you he's fighting hard, see you when we get back." He hung up the phone and looked over at me; I smiled forcibly before staring back at the ground. A silence fell over the room and it haunted me to no end.

"Say something." It was random but the silence was deafening. He stared at me before standing up and joining me on the bed.

"What do you want me to say? I don't know what to say to you Mara." His voice was so sincere he was stressed and I couldn't change that.

"I don't know, just say anything. I hate silence." He sighed as if searching fro the right words in his head.

"I missed you." Those three words hung in the air, and they stole the breath from my lungs. What was I supposed to say back? That I stayed up every night since I left wishing I hadn't, that I missed him more than I thought possible? I had no response and I felt horrible, I couldn't let him know that part of me still longed for him. He was happy as far as I could see, he had a girlfriend and he was doing great without me.

"I'm glad your back." His voice was colder this time, and it hurt to know that I had just hurt him like that. I should have said something back, just to let him know I cared. He stood up from the bed and walked toward the window that over looked the parking lot, taking a deep breath I spoke.

"I missed you too." He turned around in shock as if he didn't expect me to say that, hell I would have been shocked if I were him too.

"Do you mean that?" he asked coming to sit beside me once again, all I could do was nod, I really didn't want to say anymore, I couldn't. he had Sarah, I couldn't tell him what I was really feeling. I smiled at him just before the door to motel was kicked in.

"So sorry to interrupt." I didn't even have to turn around to recognize the sweet southern accent coming from the door way. Caleb immediately stood up, eyes flashing to black.

"Whoa hold up boy, this has nothing to do with you." I stood up from the bed and faced Ray, with a blank stare.

"Caleb, stay out of this please." I didn't even look at Caleb, I just stared at Ray.

"Yea just back off little boy." I glared daggers at the vampire in front of me, knowing it would do no good; both were too tough to back down. To my surprise though Caleb went and sat down on the couch.

"What do you want?" I knew why he was here; I just wanted to hear what lame ass reason he was going to give.

"I just wanted to see how your brother was?" I sighed we both knew how my brothers was and I knew he had some part in it so he couldn't even bullshit me.

"I knew you had something to do with it so shut up." He frowned at me before coming to approach me, but I just glared at him.

"Back the fuck off." I growled ready to defend myself but it was too late he pounced knocking me to the ground under him. He had this sick little smile on his face as he stared down at me.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that angel?"

Calebs P.O.v

I didn't want her to do this alone but when she told me to sit down I couldn't disobey. This was obviously something I couldn't help with, but I knew that if things got out of hand I would jump in. I watched as they began to talk and I didn't like the hungry look the guy was giving her, I was jealous of him. I didn't want him anywhere near Mara for many reasons, my jealousy of course being on of those. It wasn't until the vamp pounced on her that I was ready to take action but before I could she sent the guy flying across the room.

"Mara." I rushed to her side as she stared up but she just looked at me with pale white eyes, I had never seen her like this. Before either of us could speak he was up again and he came charging at us but instead of hitting her like we thought, he speared me into the wall knocking away my breath. I was helpless as I watched this guy, Ray, and Mara go at it. I wanted to help her but she seemed to be holding her own for the most part. It wasn't till he was able to push her against the wall that I was once again overly concerned, I went to stand up ready to attack but in that moment a series of things happened. One, Ray leant down swiftly sinking his fangs into her neck causing me to run over eyes black pure power ready to kill him. Than just as I got close Dean came running in pulling the vampire off of Mara, Dean grabbed him by the throat and began his assault. I rushed to Mara losing my power. I took the bleeding girl into my arms and just held her in my lap rocking her back and forth.

"Caleb, I'm sorry." She went to get out of my lap but I wouldn't let her, I wasn't going to let her go again. I wasn't ready; I knew she planned on leaving Spencer as soon as we got back. I had heard her on the phone before I left the bathroom; I wasn't going to let that happen. I had to make her understand that I cared enough about her and so did the guys to make her stay.

"Just calm down, stay still." I grabbed the nearest thing to stop the bleeding on her neck which was worse than it should have been. I ended up grabbing a piece of paper which I used to slow the bleeding.

"She okay?" Dean asked bending down beside us, I guess he took care of the vampire, or he ran off. I nodded to him picking up the half-awake girl and placing her in a bed. I couldn't stop staring down at her as the blood trickled from the cuts on her neck. I failed her, I was supposed to protect her, it was just something I promised her when we were kids.

"I should have stopped him." It was more to myself but I knew that Dean heard because he sighed and sat beside Mara stroking her hair.

"If its anyone's fault its mine, when I pulled him off of her his fangs tore more into her skin." I shook my head, he did the right thing. He was able to actually do something to stop that thing from hurting her, I tried to help but I couldn't. I sat down on the other bed with my head in my hands staring and just thought to myself. I couldn't do this; I couldn't be her Caleb anymore. We both had to move on, and in the moment I decided two things. One I would be the best friend she ever had and I would die protecting her, that thing would never touch her again as long as I was around.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I know its been forever since I have updated but I hit a wall and school was hell. Plus had some relationship issues, please forgive me and review.

Chapter 6

She laid there sleeping for what seemed like forever, but it had only been an hour. I sat on the opposite bed just watching her chest rise and fall slowly as she breathed. God I longed to hold her in my arms and just fall asleep knowing she was safe. But I couldn't, a friend thats all I was going to be to her now.

"You know, you can lay with her." I looked over at Sam and shook my head. He didn't understand, he probably just thought I was a random friend, he had no idea. I continued to sit there staring at her, her dirty blond hair fanned out on the pillow she was an angel in disguise. My thoughts were cut off by my cellphone ringing. Sighing to myself I picked up.

"Hello."

"Caleb man its Pogue. When can you two get back here, we have a little problem?" Great just what we needed another little fucking problem, really didn't we have enough problems with this stupid self centered vampire.

"Probably not till morning, Mara was attacked." I wasn't going into detail I could relive the moments where I could have helped her but failed, I failed her.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Pogue was worried I could tell, how could he not be he was like a brother to Mara.

"She'll be okay, we'll be home as soon as we can." With that I hung up, I want telling him anymore than needed. I sighed agian looking at her as she laid there looking like a delicate doll. So breakable, so beautiful. Looking at the clock I decided I should probably get to sleep so I got up and walked over to the couch where Dean was sitting watching some dumb show.

"Dude can you move so I can sleep?" But Dean didn't move he just pointed to the bed on which Mara lay. Did he really expect me to sleep next to her?"I cant-" but he just continued to point and sighed in defeat. Slowly I walked over to her bed, Sam was already half asleep on the bed I was sitting in ealier. I looked down at Mara as I slipped into to bed next to her keeping a safe enough distance before I turned my back to her and drifted off to sleep.

~ _Dream~_

_We were fourteen again sitting on the cliff over looking the dells. Mara had her head on my shoulder and I had my arm wrapped around her small waist. The sun was setting and the scene before couldn't be more romantic, I loved it. _

_"Caleb, promise me that no matter what nothing will come between us." Her voice was barely a whisper but I heard her heard._

_"I promise you Mara, nothing will tear us apart." I turned to her and kissed her on the lips, we were young but we were in love...._

_A year later._

_Mara was running through the forest and we were just trying to keep up with her. We could have used our power but all of us swore when we got our powers to never use them on Mara. Finally we caught up to her and I could see her laying in the clearing her hair fanned out above her head like a halo. _

_"Why do you have to run so fast." Tyler leaned against the tree staring at her, but she just laughed._

_"Because if I ran slow then you'd catch me and where is the fun in that?" She laughed again smiling, God she was beautiful. I walked over to her slowly and laid next to her taking her hand in mine smiling. The guys just rolled there eyes and laid around us they were so used to us being together that it really no longer bothered them too much._

_"Babe you are too smart for us." I moved closer to her and just loved the way it felt to be with her. She looked over at me with that smile on her face, I loved her._

_A few months later_

_"Caleb stop acting jealous, I am just helping him. You act like I am going to sleep with him.!" She was yelling at me, we never fought yet here we were arguing._

_"Its Aaron he would do anything to get back at us, he hates us. He so stupid he'll try something Mara." Why couldn't she just listen to me? I knew what was best for her._

_"So what Caleb let him try, I can defend myself I don't need a bodyguard." I just looked at her as her face flushed red with anger, I had never seen her so mad._

_"I am just looking out for you, I love you." She just shook her head at me and walked out of my room. She could be so stubborn at times._

_~End~_

Mara's P.O.V

When I woke up the pain in my neck had subsided greatly, which I was grateful for. But I noticed that there was an unnatural warmth next to me, so slowly I rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Caleb. I smiled lightly to my self and reached out my hand softly touching his calm face.

"And to think he didn't want to sleep next you." I nearly fell out of bed when Dean whispered in my ear. I turned around and glared at the boy, he just smiled before walking away. With a sigh I got up out of the bed and walked into the small bathroom. My reflection was enough to make me flinch and sigh to myself. My hair was a mess and my neck had a huge red mark from that boy's stupid ass fangs, damn him. After a quick shower I redressed in my same clothes and headed out of the bathroom to see all the boys sitting around eating food.

"Your foods on the table baby girl." Sam said. I smiled at him and grabbed my breakfast taking a seat next to Caleb on the bed in which we had slept last night. He seemed nervous so neither of us spoke to each other we just sat there and ate in silence, I couldn't help but wonder if I had done something to upset my friend. But I was not going to ask him, if I had done something wrong he would eventually tell.

"Theres trouble at home, we need to go back." I looked over at Caleb when he finally spoke. I told him last night I was not going back to Spencer I was going to leave like last time.

" Caleb I told you I am not going back there." He frowned and I knew I had upset him but I was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be happy there seeing him with Sarah everyday. Wow way for me to sound jealous anyway, that wasn't the major problem, I didn't want to give them anymore unneeded stress.

"Please Mara, you don't understand. If we lost you again you don't know how much it would kill me and the guys. I mean we were of course mad when we found out you were hiding from us but Pogue and I were both happy to see your picture. It took a weight off of us." He made no sense, they couldn't possibly be happy to have me back, I would just continue to cause them problems.

" Caleb. I don't want to go back but, for you guys I will." that wasn't what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him off but the second I looked into his eyes I lost it, it wasn't fair that he could still make me melt like there was no tomorrow. We sat there in a comfortable silence eating before Dean stood up from the couch and looked over at me.

"Well if your leaving I know your going to want to say goodbye to your brother." He was right so I stood up and threw out my trash before following Dean out of the building alone, Caleb I guess wasn't coming. I slid into the passenger seat of the Impala and smiled over at Dean as he drove away from the motel. I didn't really want to go say goodbye I would have loved to stay with Ryan but i couldn't. When we arrived at the hospital I took the visitors pass from the receptionist and walked to his room. But upon a arriving in his room a I got a huge shock, my brother was sitting up in bed like nothing happened.

"Ryan!" I screamed and ran over to his bed where he sat with a smile on his face. I could kill him for not calling Dean and telling him but I was far too happy that he was awake.

"Hey sis I didn't know you were here." He laughed as I hugged him. I just didn't understand how he could be awake, the doctors said he'd be in a coma. but I didn't care, I just hugged him close.

"Ryan, your okay." He laughed nodding at me as I pulled away from him. I was so anger at him for scaring me like that but I couldn't stay that way.

"Sis, what happened to your neck?" I didn't answer just played it off as no big deal, he shouldn't have to worry about it.

"Nothing, look I am going back to Spencer I came to say goodbye." He smiled, I guess he didn't expect me to stay at Spencer for long.

"Do the guys know?"

"Yes, Caleb is here with me. He insisted on taking me, it was before I knew he knew because if I had known he wouldn't be with me." I sighed sitting in the chair next to his bed, my brother just shook his head.

"Mara you love him, you cant deny it. But just please stay safe." I rolled my eyes at my brother kissing his cheek before walking out of his room and meeting Dean in the hallway.

"He was awake, that prick." Dean laughed and we walked out of the hospital heading back to the motel.

"So I guess this is good bye for now. Dot be a stranger little girl, call me any chance you get. I missed you." Dean hugged me as we got out of the car at the motel. I smiled promising to call as soon as I could. I noticed Caleb was already in my car ready to go.

"Bye Dean, Bye Sammy love you guys." I smiled before getting into the driver side of the car.

The ride was silent for a good ten minutes which was okay..i guess. I liked noise usually or at least some kind of sound. But I used the time to think. I needed to keep the guys out of my fight, I couldn't allow them to get hurt on my behalf, it would be wrong. I looked over at Caleb to see him staring at me with those eyes. His dark eyes that could stare into my every soul.

"Mara, please don't leave this time." His voice was low and he averted his eyes to his lap unable to say that while looking in my eyes.

"Caleb I can promise that. I am going to go away eventually I cant stay with you guys forever." I was only being realistic. I wasn't doing it to hurt him.

"I know I mean like, don't just up and leave like last time." He looked at me like a puppy looks at its master when it wants food. I couldn't deny him, my heart loved him too much.

"Okay, Caleb I promise. I wont up and leave you again." It wasn't until after I said it that I released what I had just said. But there was no real reason to correct it, it didn't seem to phase him infact he just faced ahead of him with a little smile on his face. Why had I phrased it that way? I should have just said I wouldn't leave again..Why had I said I wouldn't leave him again? I hadnt meant it that way..Had I? I gripped the wheel tight frustrated, I was mad that I had worded it that way. I didnt need him thinking I still loved him, that would just cause problems,but I couldn't exactly take back what I just said.

"Mara, are you okay." I took a deep breath and loosened my grip on the wheel.

"Yes sorry Cay, I was just thinking." He sighed knowing not to push it, but I could tell deep down he wanted to push to see what was wrong but he wouldn't.

"Okay Mara." Silence filled the car again and it stayed that way for hours, and it was getting annoying, but the silence was finally broken when Caleb's cell began to ring.

"Hello." I almost laughed at his formal tone but I just focused on driving.

"Sarah, we're almost home just calm down" "Babe, I know." " okay tell the guys we will see you in about an hour or so." "Yea I love you too."

There was just something with his tone, when he told her I love you...maybe I was just imaging. It just sounded different than when he used to say it to me. With her it sounded forced, dry almost of habit but again I was probably just hearing what I wished to hear.

"So whats going on?" I asked referring to the phone call.

"The boys are getting impatient, they say they need our help," He didn't get into detail because he probably didn't know much detail either. "we are meeting them at the colony house." I nodded.

As we drove through Ipswich I frowned at the rain that fell from the sky, same old Ipswich. I sighed making my way to the old colony house watching the trees passing me by. I smiled remembering all the times me and the boys had hung out around here laughing and having fun. I parked behind the hummer and Pogues bike. Caleb and I both got out of the car making our way inside, it was sad. I knew Caleb's father was gone but part of me still wished he was sitting in the chair waiting to say hello. But that was just a childhood dream. I followed Caleb down the basement steps to where Pogue, Reid,Tyler, Jenny and Sarah sat. Wait Sarah, why was she here? I looked over at Caleb questioningly but he just went over and kissed his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Jenny who was next to Tyler.

"Okay so what happened while we were away?" I was the first to speak uo because it seemed like no one else had wished too.

"Well our old enemy chase,whom we thought was dead, came back." I looked at the floor guilty. I knew that Chase guy was back if..I had said something maybe everything would have been different but I couldn't dwell on that. It seemed like no one was injured.

"He went after Jenny, but me and Reid were there luckily to stop him from hurting her." I looked over at Jenny worried, I shouldn't have left her here.

"Mara, Its okay. I am okay." she hugged me close and I smiled. This girl was like my sister if I lost her, I don't know what I'd do.

"What about you guys? Caleb said something was wrong you were attacked." Pogue looked at me with concern and I looked over at Caleb mad. He was supposed to keep them out of this, it wasn't their fight.

"It was nothing." I retorted rudely, I felt bad but I did not need the boys involved in my battles, it was bad enough Jenny was.

"Nothing! You fucking call that nothing?" Caleb glared at me furiously, and I just glared back.

"Yes I do, and I do not want them involved. I told you that Caleb, stay out of this fight!" Everyone around us looked on in confusion well except for Jenny.

"It was him, wasn't it?" I looked over at Jenny as she spoke quietly. I sighed and nodded letting her know the answer to her question.

"He who?" Tyler asked concerned but I just shook his head I did not need them nor want them involved in this fight.

"Mara, I think we need their help..you cant do this alone." I looked at Jenny, I did not need their help.

"Please Mara, let us help. I want to help you please." I looked over at Caleb his eyes pleading with mine, begging to let him help.

"Fine, but if any of you get hurt I am going to be so pissed. I cant lose you guys, even if I don't act it you guys are my family." The boys smiled at me.

"Okay so let gets down to business."


End file.
